


I shouldn't read Venom fics then watch Jack

by streamoflillies



Category: Venom (Movie 2018), Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streamoflillies/pseuds/streamoflillies
Summary: So I was reading symbrock fic and this just popped into my brain demanding to be written. It’s kinda a merge of YouTubers and the marvel verse, where Anti is venom, Jack is Spiderman and Robin is Eddie.





	I shouldn't read Venom fics then watch Jack

**Author's Note:**

> This has a weird beginning because it was basically a train of thought post on tumblr. Bringing it over here to save it from the potential tumblr-pocalypse that's coming

So I was reading symbrock fic and this just popped into my brain demanding to be written. It’s kinda a merge of YouTubers and the marvel verse, where Anti is venom, Jack is Spiderman and Robin is Eddie. Robin and anti end up symbiotic and they eventually end up having sex together and stuff, but Anti also wants them to go fuck jack. Robin wants to object, but he also really wants to fuck jack.

And so one day they show up at Jack’s appartment and as soon as jack let’s them in, Robin pushes him against the nearest wall and kisses the breath out of him.

He pulls back for a second, and jack just looks confused. “Wh.. Robin?”

“I couldn’t help it any longer. I needed to tell you, and Anti didn’t help with the self control much.” the last bit was kinda directed inward at where Robin could feel Anti writhing in happiness.

“Anti? What are you talking about Robin?” Jack was starting to feel a bit panicked. There was so much weird happening. Robin just kissed him, and now he’s talking about Anti as if he’s real.

Robin could see Jack going into his own head and interrupted “Jack,” Jack lifted his face back up to meet Robin’s eyes. “do you want to meet him?”

“Meet Anti? The character we created who kills me? Are you nuts?”

Robin laughed a bit, “You think we created him, but he was real before, and he won’t kill you, I promise.”

Jack nodded, still very confused but also curious. “Oh.. Okay, let’s meet him.”

Jack wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t for dark green slime to start to envelop Robin. “Wha… What the fuck?” Was the only thing jack could get out of his mouth.

The slime finished enveloping Robin and opened its mouth. That mouth shouldn’t be possible, where’s Robin’s head gone? It lolled its long tongue out and spoke, “Hi Jack, good to finally meet you.”


End file.
